spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponge Out of Water The Game (Pixelated)
Sponge Out of Water The Game is a pixelated adventure game. Atari made it in 2015 for the brand new film. Though the graphics are still good. The 2D platformer game is for Gameboy Advance and Gameboy Colour. Levels FOOD FIGHT!: This is the level based around when Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab. Playable Character: SpongeBob. Area: The Krusty Krab. Enemies: Plankton's Plane, Plankton's Tank and Plankton's Robot. STEALING THE FORMULA: This level is based on the scene where Plankton switches the formula. Playable: Plankton. Area: Secret Formula Safe. Enemies: Lasers and Cameras. KRUSTY KRAB LOCK DOWN: This is where the Krusty Krab is locking up. Playable: SpongeBob Area: Inside of The Krusty Krab Enemies: Falling Metal Walls. FINDING A TEAM: This scene is based of the scene where SpongeBob and Plankton try and find a team. Playable: SpongeBob and Plankton. Area: Apocalyptic Bikini Bottom. Enemies: Apocalyptic Mob Members. SNAIL CASTLE: This scene is based of when SpongeBob and Plankton go to meet Gary. Playable: SpongeBob and Plankton. Area: SpongeBob's Basement Turned Castle Enemies: Snails. SpongeBob'S BRAIN: This is based of the scene where Plankton goes inside of SpongeBob's brain. Playable: Plankton. Area: SpongeBob's Brain/Dream. Enemies: Lollipops, Love Hearts, Waffle Boy and Giant Cute Kitten BUBBLES THE TALKING DOLPHIN'S LAIR: This is based of the scene where Bubbles try's to kill SpongeBob and Plankton. Playable: SpongeBob and Plankton. Area: Bubble's The Talking Dolphin's Lair. Enemies: Bubble's Lasers. BIKINI BOTTOM MOUNTAINS: This is based of the scene where everyone goes up to the surface but have to go through the mountains and out skirts of Bikini Bottom at first. Playable: SpongeBob Area: Bikini Bottom Mountains. Enemies: Yeti's and Falling Rocks. WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD: This is based of the scene where the gang first arrive on the beach. Playable: SpongeBob. Area: Beach. Enemies: Beach Balls and Crabs. BRINGING IT AROUND TOWN: This is based of the scene where the gang get onto the bike and start riding it to Burger Beard's restaurant. Playable: The Bike. Area: Salty Shoals. Enemies: Skateboarders and Lamp Posts. BURGER BEARDS SHIP: This is based of the scene where the gang are fighting Burger Beard. Playable: Invincibubble and The Rodent. Area: Inside Burger Beards Ship Enemies: *No Enemies* FINAL BATTLE: This is also based of the scene where they fight Burger Beard. Playable: Invincibubble. Area: Salty Shoals. Enemies: Burger Beard. Gallery Text It was a normal day at the Krusty Krab. Until Plankton came in a plane and started attacking. SpongeBob knew what to do. He would defend the Krusty Krab. of Level 1 Plankton lost. Little did they know, on the surface. There was a evil pirate who stole a magic book. That would make any evil plan he wrote in it true. Soon after, Plankton got himself into the safe. of Level 2 Text For Level 3 SpongeBob and Plankton fought over the formula until it disappeared. Mr. Krabs claimed that Plankton had hidden it and stole it. A angry mob formed and SpongeBob saved Plankton by putting both themselves into a bubble. But the bubble popped so SpongeBob and Plankton had to find some team members. of Level 4 (MORE COMING SOON) Category:Atari Category:Gameboy Advance Category:Gameboy Colour Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Cosmobo Category:2015